


It Suited Him

by hi_its_tutty



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Simon Finds Out His Real Name, i think it should be written about more smh, there’s not much to it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_its_tutty/pseuds/hi_its_tutty
Summary: “She liked odd middle names,” Simon said, staring off into space.AKA, Baz finds out about Simon’s own odd middle name. Or rather, his new last name.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 20





	It Suited Him

**Author's Note:**

> hello! happy snowbaz anniversary day yall omg
> 
> but we don’t talk about simon’s real last name enough i feel and that’s a Tragedy™ so, well, have two drabbles i wrote about it completely relate, because i Cannot Deal With This Alone

“She liked odd middle names,” Simon said, staring off into space. 

He was almost waiting for it. Waiting for the “Still not over these crises?” from Baz. Waiting for Baz’s annoyance _at_ waiting. 

He wasn’t sure if he was every going to be _over_ it. 

He had a _mum._ Someone who had loved him enough to give him the odd middle name she loved, someone who died having him. 

Someone who, despite it all, loved his father. The Mage. 

Fuck the Mage. 

At least he was able to say that, now. He wasn’t still riddled with guilt at—

At—

At _doing that_ anymore. 

Maybe he was still riddled with guilt. 

“She did?” Baz asked without looking up from his book, bringing Simon from his thoughts. 

“…yeah. At least, that’s what they told me,” Simon said, shrugging. “She thought everyone needed to have an odd middle name.”

“What was yours?” Baz asked. 

“Hm?” Simon said, finally looking up at Baz. 

“What was your odd middle name, Snow?”

Simon blinked. Yeah, that—that was it. His odd middle name that he hadn’t even told Baz about because if he told Baz, it would be _real._

He wasn’t sure if he wanted it to be real. If ‘Simon Snow’ was only going to be a part of his name. 

“You said it,” he said quietly. 

“What?” Baz asked, finally putting a mark in his book and closing it. 

“You said it,” Simon repeated. “Snow. That’s…that’s my middle name.”

Baz blinked. “Well then, what’s your last name?”

Simon hesitated. He didn’t want it to be real. He just wanted to pretend he was joking and leave it at that. But…

But he had to accept it somehow. 

“Salisbury,” he said, his voice still quiet. “Simon Snow Salisbury.”

Baz hummed for a moment. “It suits you.”

“It _what?_ ” Simon asked, his head whipping to look at Baz, eyebrow raised. 

“It suits you,” Baz said, shrugging. “You’re both…odd. And too much and fanciful. It suits you.”

Simon blinked. “Huh.”

He was sure he was never to believe it, but….

It suited him. In one person’s eyes, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> have a wonderful day! thank you for reading!! and happy snowbaz anniversary (and to those the celebrate it, merry christmas!)


End file.
